Lost in Nostalgia
by Jillcb
Summary: On his way back from the old town, Merlin pauses to watch a man entertaining a group of children. As he watches the puppets it reminds him off days past growing up in Ealdor. He realizes the reason he is so entranced is because he is about to enter the next phase of his life. This is a short Merthian story, which I hope to continue with a much longer one.


**Lost in Nostalgia**

As Merlin strided through the lower town something caught his eye. Over in the corner a man was controlling a bunch of spellbound children, with a couple of puppets. Feeling the child in him rise, he tip toed over to the stall, and quietly stood behind them, taking it all in.

For a brief moment he was back in Ealdor waiting for the travelling minstrels who every Christmas would visit his village. The memory warmed him inside as he relived his childhood, remembering how his mother Hunith would wrap him up in his extra warm clothes, as he joined Will and the other children. For a couple of hours Ealdor would musically come to life as the minstrels entertained the children with stories and songs, and the snow would fall around them.

As Merlin continued to watch the spectacle before him, his mind came back to the present. Within days the Court's Sorcerer's wife Mithian would give birth to their first child. Merlin was so nervous and excited at the same time, and he didn't doubt that was the reason why this gathering was so attractive to him. Before long his own little one would be joining these children in the lower town, on Christmas night. His Mithian would be wrapping their child up lovingly, just like his mother Hunith had done before.

So much had happened since his appointment. Peace had broken out over the five Kingdoms the glory days were here, Arthur and Gwen were adding to their own brood and finally it had happened to Merlin too. Once he had married Mithian it was the next natural step in their lives. Yet on this beautiful still night it held a poignancy that stunned Merlin into such an emotional silence, that he could feel tears in his eyes. The show finally came to an end, and Merlin quickly pulled himself together.

He turned to go almost reluctantly, but realized he needed to get the herbs for Mithian who'd been suffering from back ache. But just as he made to move one of the children saw him and rushed over to him.

"Please, please show us a magic trick!" the little girl had cried, her face shining with excitement.

Merlin's heart melted on the spot, and as the other children ran over to him he sat down on the ground, and put his hands together.

"Now you must be quiet or else he won't show up." Merlin whispered.

"Who? Who?" the children asked him their excitement growing by the second.

Merlin ignored them and put his hands back together softly saying "Drakon."

The children were spellbound all over again as they watched the spark dragon flying around them over their heads. He soared first one way and then the other before coming to rest on Merlin's shoulder, Merlin smiled as gently encouraged it up into the sky again.

"Get him to blow fire!" one of the boys demanded, his face red with the cold night air.

"Not tonight little one." Merlin smiled, "Because tonight is a special night. It is the night when nature is at one with the world around it. On this night every creature comes together, just like we do. It is the night when the spirits are with us. That is why we remember them. It is also why these nights are so magical and special."

Merlin finally brought his hands back together and the spark drakon waved goodbye to the children. Merlin watched their eyes as the drakon finally disappeared into the night sky. As it disappeared the moon came through a cloud and shone down on them.

"The moon, you know what that means." Merlin said, encouraging the children up. "Bed time." He laughed at the grumbles around him, as the children got up and made their way over to their waiting parents. He watched them go and then felt a tug at his jacket. He turned around to see the little girl still with him.

"Will the drakon come back one day?" she asked him, her eyes all serious.

Merlin crouched down to her, "Oh yes he certainly will. You see the drakon keeps watch over Albion. So when you go to sleep tonight you can relax in the knowledge thata drakon is protecting us all. He will keep us all safe. Now go on your mother is waiting."

Finally contented the girl skipped off with a wave. Merlin watched her go, then walked onto the stalls that were starting to pack up. Finally buying the herbs he stopped in amazement as a voice took him by surprise.

"How long does it take you to do some thing!"

"Mithian!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be resting. The baby is due any time now."

"Oh I am fed up with lying down all the time. Anyway I was waiting for the herbs that my husband was supposed to be getting me."

"Ah sorry about that." Merlin grimaced, feeling slightly guilty. "I got lost in some nostalgia."

Mithian laughed at him, pushing her arm through his as they slowly made their way towards the castle.

"Okay Mr Storyteller. I would like a story just for me tonight." Mithian said, pulling her hood around her face.

"I had best get thinking about one then." Merlin grinned. He took a brief look at the starry sky, and then pulled his wife towards him. He felt insanely happy and satisfied and nothing could ruin his happy mood.

 **The End.**


End file.
